clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Snowtendo 3DS
The Snowtendo 3DS is an upcoming portable game console by Snowtendo, which can produce 3D effects without the need for any 3D glasses. Scheduled to launch on March 31, 2011, the portable will be the offical successor the Snowtendo DS. The Snowtendo 3DS will feature full backward compatibility with Snowtendo DS software and even older Snowtendo handheld software. It will be the most powerful device yet on the market. =Channels= The main menu features applications called "Channels". These channels are applications that you can play with. These are the following starting Channels that are pre-installed in your Snowtendo 3DS: * Game Channel allows you to play Snowtendo WaddleBoy, Snowtendo DS, Snowtendo 3DS and downloaded games. * My Penguins' Channel allows you to create your own penguin that can be used in games. * Camera Channel allows you to create unique pictures and videos. * Four Season Weather Channel allows you to view the forecast weather. * The Club Penguin Times Channel allows you to view news from the Club Penguin Times. * Internet Channel allows you to go on the internet. * 3-D-Shopping Channel (or 3DS for short) allows you to download old, recent, and exclusive Snowtendo handheld games and movies using Snowtendo Points. * The Voting Channel allows your Penguin to be used in contests. * Famous Penguins Channel allows you to view famous penguins. * Snowtendo Channel allows you to view the latest news of Snowtendo. * TV Channel allows you to watch TV shows from a selection of 1000 channels. * Food Channel allows food delivery service on your 3DS. * Movie Theater Channel allows you to play movies from your 3DMovie Cards or from your downloads. * Sound Channel allows you to play music and create your own music and sounds. * Cartoon Channel allows you to create your own cartoons. * Wacky-Tacky Clock Channel allows you to set clock settings. * Code: 3-D-Connect-X Channel allows you to connect to your Snowtendo Vii, Snowtendo Vii2, Snowtendo DS, and Snowtendo Mini. * Virtual Library Channel allows you to view all kinds of books. * Penguin Notebook Channel is a virtual notebook that can be used as a real one. * Calculator Channel is a virtual calculator. * Chatting Channel is a video chatting application. * Snowtendo Mail Channel is an online mail service that can be used for sending emails and virtual postcards. * The Multiplayer Channel allows you to connect with other penguins' games. * Club Penguin Channel allows you to play Club Penguin. * Settings Channel is a channel that allows you to change the settings for the Snowtendo 3DS. =Colors= There are a total of 12 launching colors. They are: * Piano Black * Polar White * Apple Red * Sunset Orange * Lemon Yellow * Grassy Green * Midnight Blue * Soft Purple * Chocolate Brown * Rosy Pink * Sunny Rainbow * Misty Clear =Games= 3DS Game Series * 3DS Activity Park* * 3DS Sporting Mania* * 3DS Slim & Strong* (3DS Pedometer included) * 3DS Sound* * 3DS Celebration* * 3DS Classic Games* 3DMakes! Series * Penguin Kart DS* Other games * Penguin Kart 3: Race Against Time* * Penguin Kart 3DS* * The Club Penguin Adventures* * Antarctica Adventures* * Snowpets* (* = launching game) =Accessories= 3&4-D Wrist Bands Included in all bundles, these wrist bands make you feel like the 3DS is really a 4DS. The wrist bands would make you feel physical effects like in 4-D films. They start giving you the effects in certain parts of the game (example: Puffle stampede = fuzzy and furry effects) if the power switch is on. The manual controls include: * Power Switch * 4-D Depth Slider * Audio Volume Slider Headphones (Set 1) Included in all bundles, this set of headphones give you all the music and sound effects to yourself. Headphones (Set 2) Included in all bundles, this set of headphones are for video chatting. Charger Included in all bundles, the charger keeps the battery level at 100%. 3-D-Super Motion Included in all bundles, the 3-D-Super Motion gives the 3DS more complex motion when you can't do as much motion in the games. =Snowtendo Mini= Snowtendo Mini is a handheld game console and serves as the memory card for the . It's bundled with the Snowtendo 3DS. Launch colors include, Black, White, Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Purple, Brown, Pink, Moonbow, and Clear. 2 games will launch with the Snowtendo Mini including Mini Play and Mini Party. Other games include, Mini Penguin Kart and Mini Adventures. =Parodies= Please take note that Snowtendo 3DS is an obvious parody of the Nintendo 3DS, Wii, and the iPhone and Snowtendo Mini is an obvious parody of the Pokemon Mini. Thank you.